Sens
by Minamoto
Summary: Tłumaczenie Sway1984. Ostatni wpis w blogu Johna Watsona.


**Sens**

* * *

_Autor: Sway1984  
_

_Beta: Toroj_

_Oryginał: fanfiction .net /s/ 7764532 /1/ Meaning (bez spacji)  
_

_Zgoda: jest_

* * *

24 czerwca

**Bez tytułu (zablokowany)**

plik: prywatny

_Ustawiłem wpis jako prywatny, chociaż jestem pewien, że jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś (a mam nadzieję… mam nadzieję, że tak) to i tak jesteś w stanie zgadnąć moje hasło. Tak naprawdę, jestem pewien, że już to zrobiłeś. Po raz pierwszy mi to nie przeszkadza. Wprost przeciwnie._

_To pierwszy mój wpis od… tamtego dnia. I nie jestem nawet pewien, dlaczego to robię. Moja terapeutka z pewnością nie pochwaliłaby pisania do zmarłych. A może jednak? W tej chwili nazwałaby postępem cokolwiek, co by spowodowało, żebym nie siedział w jej gabinecie i nie gapił się w dal. Jej własne słowa._

_Pani Hudson cały czas dzwoni do mnie i pyta, co ma zrobić z twoimi rzeczami. Nadal nie jestem w stanie dać jej odpowiedzi. A przynajmniej nie tej, która ją usatysfakcjonuje. Albo mnie._

_Tak naprawdę nie byłem jeszcze w mieszkaniu. Poprosiłem ją, żeby przyniosła mi kilka moich rzeczy i przeprowadziłem się do Harriet. Obojgu nam to nie pasuje, ale to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłem się udać. Nie wiem kiedy, albo nawet czy w ogóle będę mógł wrócić do domu._

_Część mnie uważa, że pani Hudson ma rację, gdy mówi, że twój sprzęt laboratoryjny można by podarować jakiejś szkole. Sam nie wiem, co robiłeś z połową tych przedmiotów, więc tak mogłoby być najlepiej. Ale są jeszcze inne. Z nimi nie mogę się tak łatwo rozstać._

_Gdybyś tu był i czytał przez ramię to, co piszę (nawiasem mówiąc, nienawidziłem tego), powiedziałbyś, że jestem sentymentalny. Prawdopodobnie miałbyś rację. Ale jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek pozytywny aspekt twojego „zniknięcia", to taki, że nie muszę się przejmować tym, co myślisz._

_Od kiedy się poznaliśmy, wiele się nauczyłem. Nigdy nie będę w stanie odczytywać ludzi lub rzeczy tak łatwo jak ty (i nie mów: „Oczywiście"), ale zrozumiałem, że wszystko jest czymś więcej, niż się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka. Wszystko ma jakąś historię do opowiedzenia. Dlatego nie mogę po prostu wrócić do mieszkania i spakować wszystkich twoich rzeczy do pudeł albo ich oddać. Może to i sentymentalne, ale nie mogę włożyć twojego życia (i przy okazji mojego) do jakiegoś schowka. Po prostu nie mogę._

_Na przykład ta tablica do Cluedo, którą przyszpiliłeś do ściany. Nie ma sensu, dopóki nie opowie swojej historii, prawda? A opowiada o graczu, który był bardzo niezadowolony z wyniku gry. Widać wgłębienie w miejscu, gdzie tak zwany gracz z frustracją uderzył pionkiem, bredząc przy tym, że dostarczony scenariusz nie może być prawidłowy. Ponieważ to niemożliwe, żeby gra zaprojektowana dla ośmiolatków w cudowny sposób przechytrzyła wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa._

_Są też inne. Te wszystkie momenty, gdy przeganiałeś nudę z mieszkania, strzelałeś do ściany, albo kiedy krew z harpuna kapała na dywan. I jakim cudem te słuchawki znalazły się na głowie byka? Kiedyś powiedziałem o tym wszystkim terapeutce i była przekonana, że zmyślam. A ja nie byłbym w stanie tego wymyśleć, nawet gdybym próbował._

_Ale odbiegam od tematu. Rzecz w tym, że myślę, że to wszystko… Te wszystkie wspaniałe przygody (jeśli to „naprawdę" czytasz nie rób tej swojej dziwnej miny)… te wspaniałe historie… Nigdy ich nie zapomnę. Nigdy. To są historie, które trzeba opowiadać, a nie pakować do pudełek. Ale na to też nie jestem gotowy._

_Muszę kończyć, Harriet zrobiła kolację. Będzie okropnie, ale domowa atmosfera jest miłym urozmaiceniem._

_Mogę mieć urojenia, żywić nadzieję wbrew logice, ale jeśli jesteś gdzieś tam i to czytasz… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że rozumiem. Znaczy nie całkiem, ponieważ, jak zwykle zresztą, nie opowiedziałeś mi całej historii. Rozumiem to, że najwidoczniej miałeś swoje powody._

_Więc do czasu późniejszej… powinienem nazywać to „odpowiedzi"? ...pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie._

_Dlaczego?_

~oOo~

To ostatni wpis w blogu Johna. Wpis tylko dla jednego odbiorcy, tego, który był uważany za zmarłego.

Lekarz, oficer w środku _wie_. Był tam, cały czas. Widział, jak odwożą ciało Sherlocka, widział go leżącego na stole w prosektorium, zidentyfikował go dla policji. Wybrał garnitur, na równo złożonym stosiku ubrań położył diamentowe spinki (te do mankietów). I był na pogrzebie. Wszystko to wytrzymał z iście wojskowym stoicyzmem.

Ale przyjaciel, najlepszy przyjaciel tam w środku nie wierzył. Zamiast tego zostawił na blogu wiadomość, jak latarnię morską.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie sprawdzał pocztę co pięć minut. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym rzadziej to robił. Teraz logował się raz na dzień, a i to nie zawsze.

Dziś zasnął z głową na biurku. Ostatnio często mu się to zdarzało, ponieważ zbyt dużo pracował i za mało jadł. Gdy nie przyjmował pacjentów w małej prywatnej klinice, przeszukiwał sieć, próbując sprawdzić parę osób i wątków śledztwa. Było to żmudne i prawdopodobnie bezcelowe, ale musiał to robić. To utrzymywało go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

_Otrzymałeś wiadomość e-mail._

John poderwał się i prawie przewrócił razem z fotelem. Złapał za oparcie, przetarł oczy, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok i kliknął na mały dymek z wiadomością na pulpicie by ściągnąć e-mail.

A potem... Potem popatrzył na ekran z całkowitym niedowierzaniem. A może z wiarą? - nie był całkiem pewien. Kliknął na adres IP który, oczywiście, był przekierowany na jakiś anonimowy serwer na Białorusi. Wrócił do wiadomości i przeczytał ją ponownie. I jeszcze raz..

Trzy słowa. Dla kogokolwiek innego nie miałyby sensu, ale dla niego znaczyły wszystko.

**Re**_**:**__ Bez tytułu_

_Przyjaciele sobie pomagają._


End file.
